


【金东】险韵（合）（终）

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC





	【金东】险韵（合）（终）

  
  ……

 

  孟鹤堂在演出后台还托腮自责，想着自己要是细心点儿看出端倪来，就不会给他们安排在一间房相互添堵了。周九良在一旁本还想安慰两句，但看到当事人双双以一副没怎么睡好的模样出现后，也止住了话茬。

 

  演出开始前李鹤东觉得谢金状态有哪儿不对，不同于上次在小园子时的异常，他沉默了整日，好似有些心事重重，却又像也没什么可奇怪的。李鹤东开始为昨晚过早地坦白顾得自己痛快而感到些许后悔，本来该让演出结束再说给他听比较好。

 

  罢了，反正迟早得表态。他不惯于遮遮掩掩自己的想法，尤其对谢金更没有这个必要。他只是有点儿担心对方当下的状态，本想开口说问两句，想想又算了。

 

  道理上，对谢金不会把这个状态带到台上的信心，他倒是有。他相信他，这份信心跟别的什么纷纷扰扰都无关。

 

  毕竟今天最有出岔子可能性的，是要演出的节目。两人没把《礼仪漫谈》这部分内容在台上演过，这半年多来指向他们的风言风语本就不少，演出这段势必会生点儿什么波澜，甚至当场气氛都控制不住。

 

  比起上场前状态不大对劲的谢金，李鹤东的神经更绷得紧张，从有观众上货拿出横幅开始。

 

  这是一个很难把控的环节，横幅中有时会出现的内容让他根本就不愿再看第二次。一想到那些字眼会让谢金感到难堪，李鹤东的压力就大了起来。

 

  他正想示意搭档别管横幅了，谢金隔着桌子遥遥向左手边望了一眼，直接将横幅打开认清上面的字，确认不是什么乱七八糟的话之后才向李鹤东走过去，将横幅一边递给他。

 

  “我看过了。”谢金压低了声音悄悄地对他说，李鹤东抬头看他一眼，也没多想，展示过横幅之后就开始正常的入活。

 

  他心里依然比往日更紧张，一怕观众太激动控不住场，二怕自己的心绪被谢金的靠近彻底打乱。

 

  也许对方不知道他自己在台上时多么闪闪发光，对节奏的把握胸有成竹的模样，学唱时信手拈来般自如的模样，李鹤东太喜欢这样子的他，分手后要压抑感情已经很艰难，他经受不起再被吸引。

 

  谢金要亲吻他的手之前，拇指和食指持住他腕上最能扪及到骨的位置，伏下身时抬起眸看他，看得李鹤东下意识把手往后抽，却被谢金更发力将他的手攥住。他隔着一段空气做吻他手背的动作，鼻息炙热呼在他的皮肤上，登即有个观众激动地尖叫了一嗓子，喊得李鹤东脑子瞬间就乱了。

 

  过去发生的千百事件都往脑海里冒，他慌张到开始一件件回溯。

 

  今天为什么不改个别的节目呢。

 

  自己昨天干嘛把话说得让今天见面那么尴尬呢。

 

  谢金为什么要在定完这个节目之后再跟他说分手呢。

 

  我干嘛跟他谈那倒霉恋爱呢。

 

  ……

 

  谢金本人简直就是他的劫数和祸患，每一步都躲不掉。

 

  “放松，笑一笑。别担心。”谢金靠近他些，低声提示他，将他从胡思乱想中抽离。

 

  接下来亲吻额头、脸颊的动作，谢金全是象征性接近一下就告终。观众里有人起哄着大喊退票，他一句都没有理会，兀自将接下来的每一句台词提高了声音压过那些不和谐的声音。李鹤东懂得他的意思，接着他的节奏把控好局面，不让任何其他的因素干扰他。

 

  渐入佳境，终于算是将节目安稳地演完了。

 

  在上场门和孟鹤堂周九良打过照面，这两人都像总算放下心来似的样子，周九良伸手跟师爷师兄give me five，孟鹤堂连道了几声“辛苦了快去歇会儿吧”，便带着周九良上了台。

 

  到了后台张番也说：“观众要闹腾起来那个势头都压回去了，没被影响着，真不容易。”

 

  都看得出他们俩的互动到了如履薄冰的地步。

 

  李鹤东演得出了一声冷汗，精神比身体要疲劳得多，却看谢金自下了场后垂着眼一言不发，精神涣散失魂落魄着，便近了些，试探一般地开口问：“你……你怎么了？”

 

  谢金啊了一声，抬起头看向他，有点儿茫然，好像刚刚只是把他叫回过神来而已。

 

  李鹤东皱着眉重复一遍。

 

  谢金抿了抿唇，试图让语气轻松些，别让人担心：“头有点儿疼，不知道是不是记忆要恢复了的征兆。”

 

  他揉着太阳穴：“从昨晚……那算是吵架了对吧？在那之后我心里一直乱成一团，好些事情一小段一小段地冒出来。还好这场演出时没怎么受影响，……”

 

  他说到这儿做出点儿笑意来：“下一场演《洪羊洞》，我要是还不太对劲，你就直接放心了打我吧。”

 

  “噢，行。”李鹤东咬着牙，挤出笑意，“我都听你的。你要能想起来倒是快点儿，让我死个明白。”

 

  “我尽力。”谢金把额前垂下的头发捋开，眉头展不开。

 

  你倒是能看得开。

 

  李鹤东定定看着他，良久别过脸去没有说话。

 

  原来滞在原点走不出去的也就只有自己。谢金把回忆找回来后就能把一切区别得泾渭分明，此后再能给自己的和善温柔，也将都是出于搭档的立场，进退分寸，都会像上一场虚空的拥抱和吻一样有度。

 

  要难过还是怎样的挣扎，就只剩李鹤东一个人。他觉得自己失落到都显得矫情了。

 

  后两个节目演完之后，他们第二次登台表演。上台鞠躬时，李鹤东深深吸了一口气，有什么事情都演完再说吧。

 

  他转头看向谢金，他正低着头调节话筒高度，不知怎的突然眉头紧锁，停顿了一会儿像给忍住了后再抬起头来，开始上台的自我介绍。也许是因为头疼，冷汗冒得比平日严重，没说几句就开始用桌上的帕子擦汗。

 

  李鹤东心里一根弦又绷紧得快断了。

 

  他受的伤不是被医院查过说没什么大碍吗？

 

  李鹤东甚至怀疑是不是谢金和二队那些队员们都在诓他，其实谢金分手那天摔伤那一下并不能这么轻描淡写就过了，不然为什么自己这两天总是看到他难受的模样？这个推测不是没有道理，谢金惯常报喜不报忧，怕身边的人担心，得亏这人心事藏不深，要被看出来不算难事。

 

  被提出分手之前一段时间，谢金在他面前都没有什么反常——也或许只是自己没有发现——连当天大家定下了散场后一块儿约夜宵也很寻常。准备离开小剧场时谢金说他有东西落在场面桌上了要去拿，李鹤东是过了一小会儿才拿着手机开了手电筒过去的。

 

  “灯都熄了你还找得到什么啊。”他带着笑，因为想起之前说过的自己以前在三队管灯的包袱来。他看见谢金站在场面桌后方，属于捧哏演员的位置，没言语地呆看着台下，周围有光亮了也似乎没有察觉，待转身面向向了右手边，逗哏的该在的位置，才连带着发觉李鹤东在上场门处看着他。

 

  “找到东西了吗？”李鹤东被他看得有些不自然，找了句话来问他。

 

  谢金看着他向自己走过来，他离自己还有几步的距离的时候，突然开口道：“分手吧。”

 

  李鹤东顿住了，手机的灯光方向指着地，迟疑地发出一声：“啊？”

 

  “我们分手吧。”

 

  “什么？”

 

  “我说——分手，你跟我，不要在一起了。”

 

  谢金说完从他站着的位置看了一眼台下，再转回李鹤东身上。对方的眼神里像什么凝结了一般，充满不可置信。他从李鹤东身边走过去，李鹤东发凉的手指抓住他的手臂，声音轻得像一缕将散未散的烟：“你站住。”

 

  “你把话说清楚了。你要做什么？”他强行让自己的话显得冷静一些。

 

  谢金语气不清，低声重复了一遍：“分手吧。我不说再多一次了。”

 

  两人已经在舞台的边缘上，李鹤东眸中神色冷下来，将他的手甩开，整个人因为这突如其来的话语而开始战栗，因踩空堪堪要从那几节阶梯上落下来前，却被谢金一拦站好，以至于谢金自己顺着斜度连连不稳摔下来，后脑勺直直撞上了墙壁。

 

  李鹤东一惊，下意识冲过去将他扶起来，而谢金手按住伤处，另一只手慢慢地挣开他，闭着眼睛一言不发，将李鹤东担心的话语堵得一句也说不出来。他张了张口，险些发不出声音，良久笑了笑，游丝般又音音分明地回应：“分手是吗？好，我都听你的。”

 

  我都听你的。

 

  所有事情，前因后果，一并在此刻回溯。

 

  在舞台上，李鹤东身边，千百观众目光下，他想起了那天听到李鹤东的冷静答应时，自己是什么样的心情。

 

  那天后续的一切，全像醉了酒似的依赖本能，十分无意义地告诉同事们不必担心，撑着千刀万剐般的心痛感，作若无其事状告诉他们“我和你们队长分了”，用混沌的头脑支撑到自己回到家中，倒在床上那一瞬满脑子还是充斥着李鹤东听到他说分手时看着自己的眼神和对他说的话。

 

  他一丝防备也没有地受到自己极度信赖的人招致的伤害。那双眼睛如同被雨淋湿的困兽，却还是说出决绝但依然是顺从的话语。这样的画面直到他意识渐失的最后一刻，满满的堆积在他心里。

 

  半昏迷半睡眠的两日不醒里连破碎的半缕梦也没有，醒来之后出现的，是应激逃避般的记忆断层。

 

  ……

 

  “聊了半天，知道我是干什么的吗？”

 

  “您不是相声世家吗？”

 

  “你骂谁呢！”

 

  李鹤东愣了一瞬，谢金脱口而出后才反应过来接错话了，不能耽搁又只得找补了接着往下讲。这场入活本来就快，李鹤东又被这一个岔子弄得发懵，后头谢金说起“我那唱戏的搭档有点事儿”，他发懵一开口便把“你那搭档死了”刨了，谢金只得临时补一句别的，反响肯定没那么好。

 

  屋漏偏逢连夜雨。两个人都心事重重，越出岔子越心虚。李鹤东指节扣在桌上用力地抓紧，反复告诫自己镇定点儿，听着谢金有意地把节奏放缓，突然靠近过去让他用“你那儿有话筒”的机会去缓冲一下，心里发软又生出涩意。

 

  外界看来总觉得李鹤东像是护着谢金的人，什么说李鹤东是带着温室里的花朵出去见见风雨的言论都出来了，只他自己清楚，更多的时候，对方不声不响地就选择将他保护起来。他是太温柔的人，照顾也是无声无息的，哪怕是自己也受着伤的时候，见到他脆弱便必然选择挡在他前面。

 

  他美好得让李鹤东觉得自己什么也算不上，爱不得他，不做恋人也好似在他身边毫无意义，发现的时候又太过晚，不似从前那样可以因着我还能爱他而有理由要坚持。

 

  ——他不要我了。

 

  节目里头的所谓后台离话筒太远，谢金为让声音被收得到尽力地把自己的嗓音扩到最大，音都破了，变得有些许的嘶哑。到该李鹤东的词儿时，“那我什么词儿啊”未说到一半，他便被谢金开着扇子轻轻拍到他肩头打断，好少让他像自己一样扯着嗓子道出句句台词。

 

  ——那他为什么还要这样对我好呢。

 

  他抓着扇子往谢金头上重重叩下第一下，用力莫名就失控了，失控得谢金皱眉眯起了眸，意外地看着他。李鹤东头脑发空，手指紧紧压在扇子坚硬的缘上，压出鲜明的痛觉来。

 

  走神而后他舔舔唇有点儿手足无措，可谢金擦了擦额上的汗，脸上连角色里虚假的怒意都没有，在隔着几步的距离外，看着他的眼神里写着担心，像过去每一次他在每一个细微之处千方百计地体贴着自己的想法一般。

 

  还要像过去做什么？现在跟以前不是不一样了吗？

 

  李鹤东被看得心里发乱，后退两步空出距离，先一步转到后头去。

 

  ——他就不会对我生气么。

 

  他将手缩进大褂袖中，抬起来在脸上用力地擦过，想让自己清醒些，却根本没用，只要想到彻底失去对方近在咫尺，便觉得徒劳，再下一次抬扇的力度还是那么大，他知道自己不是在拿谢金发泄，可也完全控制不住自己，谢金后退几步再回来刚要开口，紧接着又挨了一扇子。

 

  这已经超出了节目的内容了。

 

  ——他还要一直这么容忍我到多久呢。

 

  这个节目本就有好多用扇子互打的情节，谢金看得出他现在已经是有些无理取闹的程度了，也许是为着节目，还是想着随他发泄去，他依然是倾下身子让李鹤东打他，三番四次，连退也不退了。

观众对此并没有什么旁的反应。他们也认为李鹤东动手打他正常不过。

 

  是他都不知道自己是什么时候成了这种境况的。

 

  李鹤东突然像从梦里惊醒似的清醒过来。他通身发冷，下意识地视线找向在台上的搭档。

 

  最可气是到这个境地了，他依然担当着自己的安全感。

 

  李鹤东向左侧看过去，意外地却直直对上谢金的眼睛。他才发觉谢金是一直望着他的，同自己以往注视着他时一样。

 

  在台上观察彼此细微的变化成了习惯，顷刻也在眼中无限延伸。李鹤东眼底的不安惊疑，谢金全都看得到。

 

  他是不是，都明白的？

 

  ……

 

  下了台，惯常地李鹤东走在谢金后一些的位置。他不知道自己是怎么想的，刚回了后台，他突然追上前去，自背后抱住谢金。

 

  谢金一点儿意外也没有，用手掌将对方的手裹住：“你这手怎么这么冷。”

 

  李鹤东良久咬着牙道：“你想起来了没有？分手是怎么分的，想起来了没有？把你当时的话，再说一遍。”

 

  “我那天是不是说，那以后再不会对你提分手，是不是我记错了？”谢金把十指轻轻交进李鹤东的指隙。李鹤东将手攥起来，嗓音哽着，像示弱一般：“你再说一遍，再说一遍，我再答应你，这件事才算过去，我就当解脱了。”

 

  谢金微偏过头去，看他将整个人贴在自己后背上，道：“那你为什么还要抱我？”

 

  李鹤东闻言下意识想将环在他腰上的手臂缩回来，谢金却将他的手箍紧，无声地叹了口气：“鹤东，我问你，你觉得……我们该分吗？”

 

  “你先不要考虑别的，只要顾着你自己的感受。我想知道这几天过去，你现在对我是什么想法，因为这些琐碎的事情心灰意冷觉得散就散吧也好，或者，或者还觉得我这个人能再被接受一次也好，告诉我。”

 

  “我应该是都想起来了，包括欠你的为什么要分手的解释。”

 

  谢金紧紧牵他的手，慢慢地一句句说出自己当初的想法。

 

  “提出分手我确实想了很久。我不舍得你什么都愿意为我做。我和你在一起，是要给你带去幸福的，可我好像没能做到，反而是一直在让你难过，过去你一个人承担着的，有我之后也还是自己受着，要靠自己强撑着来坚持。要靠坚持才能存在的感情，还有什么意义。”

 

  “你以前没有那么多的心事的，现在……也许是我离你越来越近，我更容易能察觉了。可你不会把这些告诉我，而且越被察觉，你越不想让我知道不好的事情。你一直只是顾虑着我的感受，意见有出入也直接默认按我的想法来，久而久之你会做越来越多你不乐意去做的事情，我和你在一起只会看着你越来越不快乐。”

 

  他一直将李鹤东的所有事情都看在眼里，他是怎么努力地和自己并肩而立的，又是怎么遮掩着疲惫要在他面前自如的笑，在一起之后甚至尤甚。他愿意看着李鹤东越来越好，可不想看他仿佛需要强撑着逼着自己才能在他身边的模样。

 

  谢金其实一直能察觉到，李鹤东是看上去太过坚强了，几乎要让别人怀疑他是无坚不摧的，可实际上他只是将压力若无其事扛下来，直到快承受不了的阈值临迫才产生一点点端倪，要是没人去刨根问底甚至会再一次悄悄藏起来。谢金即便作为爱人，也好似不在对方愿意分享心事的对象。

 

  他捕捉到几次李鹤东被他自己逼得相当脆弱的端倪。确实，自己可以开解他，能用陪伴将人哄好，可他不仅仅是搭档，他还是他的恋人，他不能每次都在李鹤东濒临扛不住时才对他有意义。甚至如果没有他在，李鹤东根本就不至于如此，他就不至于总得那么拼命，总得隐藏着负面的心情。

 

  他们的关系伊始就处于一种各方各面互相比不上的状态，是太多维的互补型，更是会让李鹤东跟产生惯性一样地给自己负重，在自己弱势的方面坚持得越来越辛苦。

 

  后来谢金开始亲身复刻李鹤东因为自己做过的事情。他依着过去李鹤东跟自己磨节目的记忆数量去背诵等量的诗文，尝试按照李鹤东那种一分一秒都关注着自己在说什么的方式给二队的几个队员捧哏，这才发觉李鹤东所承受的辛苦远比自己想象的还多。自合作以来的两年多他是如何坚持过来的，增加上恋人立场后要多担负的又有多少，谢金完全无从知晓。

 

  他觉得自己没能够给出可以弥补这样的付出的回馈。

 

  与其如此，作为一个不合适的恋人，他只有选择分手，对方愤怒怨恨也就只能是一时，不多久再将自己忘到九霄云外。他是自己珍惜都来不及的人，一定会有好多的人爱他，待以后李鹤东有新的生活和新的憧憬的人，就不会像在他身边这么辛苦。

 

  可他没有想到，连分手李鹤东也是用惯常的所谓少搅和自己的方式，强装着冷静地接受了，就好像自己毫不防备等他来侵略，却未曾想自己弃掉的兵刃就能伤了他。他那一句“我都听你的”让谢金措手不及，明明他以为自己深思熟虑足够了，听到那句话看着他的眼睛的那一秒钟，他还是觉得自己心都碎了，痛到心中的声音在大声呼喊，自己一定是疯了才会做出这个决定。

 

  谢金一直在想着李鹤东会如何如何，都忘了要和他分开的话，自己会先痛死，哪儿管得着后面会如何。或许是因为痛彻心扉，逃避一般的记忆断层应激地出现，如果自己没有想那么多，如果自己没有和李鹤东在一起，也不至于造成那种一句说辞两人痛苦的局面。

 

  “昨晚你说完那些话，我这些记忆慢慢地就被找回来了，大概是因为……昨晚，你让我看到了你难过时是什么样子。你会让我知道你的弱点了，不是同以前一样，不是我去解读你，而是你主动愿意表现出你哪儿不满意哪儿伤心，这是我一直以来的一个心结。原来比起对作为你的恋人的我，你对三个月前的我反而更加信任坦诚。”

 

  他抿了抿唇，道：“所以这一切不是你哪里不对，你一直都很好，是我的问题。”

 

  “是我没能够让你有足够的信心，对你自己的，对我的，对我们的关系的信心。”

 

  谢金将李鹤东的双手牵开，转过身低头将额头轻轻贴在对方额头上：“对不起。”

 

  李鹤东怔怔看着他，半晌眼睫微动，道：“你是想说你说完就后悔了是吗？”

 

  赶在谢金垂下眼眸准备开口之前，李鹤东追问一句：“前面你问什么了？”

 

  “你……你现在想分吗？”

 

  谢金看着他的眼神满是认真：“如果你膈应这几天的事情，那我们就这个契机分开，你不用原谅我。”

 

  李鹤东问：“那你想不想分？”

 

  他当然不想和他分开。

 

  可这几日他伤了他却是实实在在发生的，不能就这么一笔带过，他的疑虑可能已经在不知不觉之中消磨了对方的耐心和爱意。他心中这样想，可他觉得自己不该说出来，怕给李鹤东徒增负担，怕他又被自己的态度干扰。

 

  他已经对自己的心坚定万分，可面对李鹤东他还是有千百的顾虑。

 

  对方一直沉默，眼神却看得他心里发慌，重重呼出一口气，后退了两步离得对方稍远一些，故作轻松道：“去换衣服吧，快返场了。”

 

  ……

 

  演出结束回了酒店，众人围在一块儿消夜，刷着微博看见钟叔发的微博才留意到返场合影谢金李鹤东两人分在左右两边，不和以往一样顶多也只是隔着个纤瘦的孟鹤堂。

 

  四个队友都实在是想八卦想得抓心挠肺，可一个是师爷一个是社会你东哥，咱谁也不敢问。

 

  判定他俩在一起了其实是一件挺有难度的事情，还没谈恋爱呢两个人就有一堆的同款，相处模式也熟稔到过于像老夫老妻，而实际上两人的性格又都不是觉得这个是有必要去特意声张，弄得明明当事人也没怎么伪装，愣是让人看出点儿真真假假的感受来。

 

  事情败露在某次商演之旅，大家本着花了钱不要浪费的原则约起去酒店自带的温泉。本来那阵子天冷穿多点儿没有什么奇怪，他们师爷认认真真给自家搭档围着围巾，从脖子到眼睛以下遮得严严实实，说东哥今天去不了了自己也不准备去了，而李鹤东也反常地任着人捯饬，虽然嫌弃谢金把围巾围太紧而用手扯了几下。

 

  十六核大脑周九良盯着李鹤东，飞速反应过来：喔——玩得不俗啊师爷。到耳朵了还得遮呐。

 

  另一名优秀捧哏演员刘铨淼一瞥周九良：您也是吃过见过才反应得这么快吧周老师。

 

  相声演员都精得能升仙了，掩盖吻痕这一操作一经发现，都心照不宣确认了他俩已经能睡一床的事实。作为友人大家都清楚他东哥其实脸皮挺薄的，玩笑也不敢开，怕什么时候把人惹炸毛了打不过人家……这是一回事，你说师爷肯定也得找咱算账对不对？显得好脾气的人生气了一般都很可怕，这是通识，而招惹了李鹤东一定会让谢金生气，这是合情推理。

 

  可谁知道几天不见，狗粮厂怎么就倒闭了。

 

  孟鹤堂跟周九良出去拿宵夜外卖，周九良拿胳膊肘捅捅旁边的人：“孟哥，他们这到底怎么回事？”

 

   “我哪儿知道啊，要不是你觉得有哪儿不对劲去找朱老师打听，我哪儿想得到这两人都分了。”

 

  “昨天倒还好说，今天这状态就更奇怪了，是又吵了一架还是怎么的。”

 

  “别说了……都是我安排酒店的错，要是没这茬说不定今天起码还面上和谐着，我罪过大了我。”孟鹤堂揉揉眉心苦着脸道。

 

  周九良搭上他的肩膀拍了拍安慰道：“孟哥，你说，他俩这不是因为什么原则问题才闹的吧？”

 

  “原则问题？你是说脚踩两条船之类的么，这个……不能吧？”

 

  周九良朝附近便利店的方向努努嘴。孟鹤堂反应了一秒，皱眉道：“整个七队都喝不过李鹤东一个人你忘啦！”

 

  “他俩能放倒一个就行了。就说师爷那个性子，估计有话也放心里不说，不管怎么样让他说出来让人知道了，总好过现在的样子。”周九良说，“我自个儿猜他俩问题不大，就是各自有心结罢了。”

 

  孟鹤堂沉思片刻，点头道：“成。”

 

  ……

 

  借口庆祝演出顺利结束而进行的计划实施得过于顺畅。幸亏孟鹤堂想到不能直接向谢金劝酒这一点，因为这样十有八九都会被李鹤东拦截，选择直接灌李鹤东就靠谱多了，反正他一般不会推拒。

 

  一如所料，李鹤东喝过一罐之后，谢金便开始去拦他了。李鹤东顺着他抓住自己的手臂往上看，视线对上他的眼睛：“怎么？”

 

  “别喝那么多酒。”

 

  “你管得着我吗？”李鹤东笑了笑，笑意未达到眼睛就退了回去。

 

  谢金怔怔望着他，半晌无谓地耸肩扯出一点儿笑容，从李鹤东手中夺过那罐啤酒将它饮尽。李鹤东的表情僵了僵，旋即冷笑道：“你是要和我拼酒还是怎么样？”

 

  “行，你管不着我我也管不着你。”李鹤东说着再启一罐。

 

  喝死你算了。

 

  也不知道彼此之间在犟什么，反正演出完了，接下来又有一周的假期，什么都不用管顾。他盯着谢金眼镜下那双漂亮的眼睛看，看他眼角浮现出浅浅的红色，是这个人心底有事的症兆。

 

  谢金是不大藏得住心事的人，偏偏心思又很细，一点儿小事也会琢磨许久，慎重到显得有些笨拙。

 

  提出分手对于他来说简直是有生以来一大壮举。李鹤东猜想过个中原因可能有什么，但都惯性思维地往自己哪儿不好的方向去想，没能猜到谢金要放弃的原因是觉得担心他觉得这段关系太累了。

 

  人生前三十年的大多数时间他都在别人的否认中度过。因家中变故总请假，再到学校就听见班主任同别人窃语“那可能不是个好读书的孩子”，跟着兄长开始说相声的很长一段时间里听到的风言风语是“他哥肯定为他操碎了心”，搭上了谢金这个搭档后也时常听见人说“认郭老师为义父还真得不少特权”——谢金是自己除了血亲以外独一个一直在认可他的人。

 

  他一直在格外郑重地珍惜着自己，发掘出李鹤东本人都不知道的自己的有点，将大把的柔软标记了李鹤东的名字再虔诚地交到他手上。

 

  又痴又傻。

 

  如果早点儿遇见自己就好了，你东哥面前谁也别想优柔寡断。

 

  李鹤东想到这里突然就愣住了。看向喝酒喝得脸色发红的谢金。奇了，我不是还在不爽他想分明挽留自己却不敢多说吗？

 

  ……

 

  把谢金拖拉回了房间时已经过了十二点。李鹤东腾出手把房卡插好，将人半搀半推地弄到床上去，伸手去摘他的眼镜。

 

  谢金抬手一挡，劈到李鹤东的掌骨。李鹤东恼道：“别闹，该睡了。”

 

  “别拿我眼镜……我想要看清楚你。”

 

  谢金喝多了不太会发酒疯，语气也是寻常样的，李鹤东伸出一根手指在他面前比了一下：“这什么？”

 

  “一。”

 

  “这是手指头！这点儿眼力都没有了你清楚什么清楚，赶紧的闭眼睡觉。”

  包袱一点儿都不好笑。

 

  等李鹤东去洗完澡出来后，他瞥一眼躺在床上的谢金还是睁着眼睛安静地看着他，叹了口气道：“爷们你还不睡啊？”

 

  “我……还没去洗澡呢。”

 

  李鹤东被气笑，一指还开着灯的洗手间：“快滚。留心着点儿地上滑，摔断腿我以后就拿轮椅推您上台。”

 

  “那还能不能演《洪羊洞》啊？”谢金的声音夹在水声中传过来，李鹤东说：“你他妈的想挨楔现在就可以。”

 

  洪羊洞……

 

  想到演出时自己不知道哪根筋搭错地连着实实在在楔了人好几下，谢金一声不吭全承受下了，他一时间有点儿心软又心疼。

 

  找个机会一定要道歉。

 

  仔细一想似乎这两天他们就尽做互相对不起的事情了。

 

  可好似彼此对这个都不算太在意。谢金没有因为这场节目而发怒，李鹤东实际上也不因对方这一刻的犹疑而过于在意。比起那些，他更在意的是谢金是不是认真地愿意悦纳自己，在验证的过程中会有波折和自我猜疑，那不重要。

 

  其实谢金只要明明白白地告诉自己，他不舍得分开，这就够了。但是他并没有。哪怕自己都看出来他绝对是不想分手的，他也没说出来。

 

  说句话就这么难吗？

 

  他刚在心里感叹一句，就意识到这差不多也等于说自己。自己同样是不太能够拉得下脸去陈述自己爱对方的人。

 

  你东哥一般都是靠行动。

 

  ……

 

  房间里没有开灯，谢金从浴室出来一时没能适应黑暗，被椅子腿磕磕绊绊了几下才慢慢摸索到床边，掀被子躺进去的时候碰到温热物体时被吓了一跳。

 

  他刚要伸手去把床头的灯开了，李鹤东把他的手抓回来，手臂环在他脖子上将人向下牵，自己快速地找到他的嘴唇吻了上去。

 

  “唔！……咳咳，你等等……”对方连亲吻都带着狠劲儿，杀得谢金措手不及，缠了一分多钟后李鹤东一用力将人压住，自己翻身跨坐到谢金腰上去，呼吸变得有些急促，语气却像警告一样：“不许开灯，你敢开灯咱俩就玩完了我告诉你。”

 

  虽然他本来就不怂，又有酒壮人胆的加成，做好了决定就没有要给自己留退缩的机会，但到底有关主动的经验太少，他心里还是有些发虚。

 

  万……万一对方就是死心眼拒绝自己呢？那也，太尴尬了。

 

  不能让他看到自己现在这个状态。

 

  谢金被惊得酒醒了一大半：“不是，你要干嘛……”

 

  李鹤东觉得自己的脸在发烫，却还是嘴硬着呛声：“我要干什么你不知道？”

 

  他把谢金浴袍的腰带解了，松散开衣物，将手往下撩弄去，揉抚得对方很快起了反应。谢金不可思议地扣住他的手腕，本来就有醉意，眼神里再带两分惊恐弄得好像李鹤东要强他一样。

 

  ——什么叫可能，老子今个就是要强他。

 

  李鹤东吸了吸鼻子，心里有些慌张，却还是撑着强势道：“现在想起来了吗？你别告诉我你什么都想得起来但是不记得咱俩做过。”

 

  谢金抓着他在自己身上胡来的手，说：“我知道，可你现在不是还……”

 

  “我什么？就你想得多？”

 

  李鹤东伏下身子靠近他，喉结动了动，停顿了好一会儿，才像下定决心似的，低着声音叫他：“谢爷……”

 

  “我现在想让你要我。”

 

  ……

 

  这是他第二次送自己的行为。

 

  第一次他让两个人的关系从双向暗恋转变成彼此都可以放心合理地爱对方的状态。

 

  而着第二次，李鹤东也肯定要得到点儿什么。不然怎么对得起自己这么豁得出去。

 

  ……

 

  事发突然，纯属临时起意，谢金已经将人压着在身下吻到每寸皮肤都泛起鲜活的浅红血色，才发现边上没有润滑，用别的又怕伤到对方，骂了句脏话吻一吻李鹤东的额头，自己赶紧地准备出去买。

 

  他搭档不愧以不怕死著称，甚至在这个关头有意无意地蹭着他的小腹，玩笑一般道：“去的时候留点儿神，别让人抓住把柄，说某著名相声演员深夜出门买润滑——”

 

  而谢金并不恼，只是靠近了他，让他都分不太清对方这个状态到底是还醉着还是已经清醒过来。他轻声道：“那你得先帮了我，对不对？”

 

  ……

 

  李鹤东等到不耐烦，在门口处待到他回来，便直直迎上去勾上谢金的脖子，埋怨道：“你把房卡带出去干嘛，一断电没空调被子里热死了。”

 

  谢金低头往李鹤东唇上啄一下，将人搂过去抵在了门上：“那就不要在床上了。就在这儿。”

 

  同一个地方，昨日的这个点钟他们隔着一扇门争执，今天却在这里热烈地准备做爱。人还真是够无常。

 

  但又没什么不好的。该说的话得说，该做的事得做。

 

  房间中幽暗而寂静。李鹤东紧紧贴在门背上，视野边缘能捕捉到猫眼透出来的门外的画面，偶见三两人往来，让他明知隔音可靠，还是觉得羞耻到极点，耳畔除了彼此呼吸的声音外，只余下谢金的一指在李鹤东后穴中搅动的声响。

 

  多久前谢金挺正人君子的样子，让李鹤东都怀疑他是不是对两人的床上关系没有印象了，这会儿可就能打着包票否定掉这个推测。谢金连自己哪儿碰不得都找得精准，哪里是不记得的模样。他被撩拨到双腿发软，全凭仗谢金一手圈住他的腰才不至于往下坠，而对方相当耐得住性子，硬得胀疼的阴茎抵在李鹤东的腰窝上，依然不紧不慢吻着李鹤东脖颈上细腻的一块皮肤，用舌舔舐过留下的牙痕，再单手挤了润滑的膏体没入李鹤东身体里。

 

  此刻的扩张已经没有很大的意义，手指在他站着的姿势下并不能也拓到深处，谢金只是用抵着壁搅动的方式，偶尔像无意似的往敏感点一触，像有意在诱他，要诱出只有自己才能见到的一面。

 

  温热又湿滑粘腻的液体渐渐开始顺着双股往下流，李鹤东双手都撑在门上，咬着下唇抵抗被谢金越撩拨越旺盛的欲望，仰着脖子抑制住凌乱气息道：“你……你这也太慢……”

 

  谢金的唇贴上李鹤东耳畔，压低了嗓音缓缓道：“我慢吗？”

 

  他箍着李鹤东的腰将人拽到距房门不远的桌面上，弯下身抱着他，缓慢地进入他的身体。待约计着是在熟悉的一点处时，谢金调整了一下姿势朝那一处抵上去。

 

  快感瞬间变得猛烈，酥麻的感觉自骶骨向上升，李鹤东险些没控制住发出声音。他甫一放松下来，就被谢金持住了腰胯挺身贯进最深处，而后开始一下一下发狠的抽插。

 

  桌面很窄，前面又是墙壁，李鹤东被剧烈的撞击冲得快要喘不过气，身体被扣押在谢金身下和冰凉的桌子之间无法动弹，手上又抓不住什么，只能狠命用指甲扎进自己的皮肉中。谢金很快发现他的小动作，把自己一只胳膊伸到他面前：“抓着我。”

 

  “你别……太、太快了……”

 

  “刚刚不是还说我慢吗？”谢金在他耳廓处呵气，“你是想说什么不要太快？”

 

  “别闹……”李鹤东用手肘向后一撞谢金的胸膛，索性地将自己双臂垫在桌子下，自己把头埋着。谢金被他刚刚这个小动作撩拨得心动更甚，放在他面前的手去揉了揉李鹤东的头发，另一只手顺着髋骨的走向自腰胯斜着向内下滑过去，握住李鹤东硬着的阴茎，摸索到最顶端微微潮湿之处，用指尖轻轻研上那块微凹。

 

  李鹤东刚咽下因被抽插而招致的呻吟，被这么坏心眼地碰得没能咬紧牙关出了声，赶紧地再忍回去。谢金的头发在他的颈边磨蹭，纯情得像是犬科动物向主人表现忠诚，手上的动作全是却是往要让李鹤东彻底为他溃不成军去的。他被谢金既是温柔又充满侵占性的每一个动作逐渐推上快感的阈值，视野开始发白，满心尽是关于谢金的一切。

 

  “师爷……”

 

  在还有最后的理智在时，李鹤东突然抬手开了灯，一室的黑暗须臾之间被明亮而活色生香的画面取代。

 

  谢金将视线贴向他。李鹤东一双眸子染上绯红，艳若桃李，满满蓄着都是泪，有突然的强光而引出来的，也有过于猛烈的快感招致的。他的眼神软得比醉色还诱人，声音发颤地在他耳畔道：“你看着我……看我……”

 

  他将李鹤东的眼泪吻掉：“我看着呢。”

 

  “我现在……快乐吗？”

 

  他眼中还有泪，笑起来眼眸一弯就全都落了出来。李鹤东声音很小，悄悄地在他耳畔再重复一遍：“在你身边我不快乐吗？”

 

  谢金望着他的眼睛，怔了一秒，心跳突然变得飞快。

 

  “……东子？”

 

  李鹤东用一个吻封住他所有的话。

 

【end】


End file.
